


【士庄】七日

by Dolier



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 14:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29262186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolier/pseuds/Dolier
Summary: 大首领和七个小魔王，看到新剧忍不住看图造雷，没有逻辑没有水平全部是捏造，要是被敏敏打脸了就，也不能怎样【。基本全是走肾有非常轻微的士海盖庄
Relationships: Kadoya Tsukasa/Tokiwa Sougo
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

七日

！高雷预警！

第一夜的常磐庄吾是门矢士熟悉的常磐庄吾。

突然出现在自己房间的常磐庄吾似乎等了门矢士很久。听到响动抬起头冲着不知从那个世界回来的大首领露出了似乎是甜味的虎牙。少年的羞怯带着小小的得意与自信，晃着双腿发问。

“假面骑士decade——”年轻的魔王拉长了音调，白皙的手指在门矢士的床铺划动，“惊喜吗？意外吗？”

没过多的询问，也没有太多的惊讶，门矢士沉默着解开了领带跨步逼近魔王，因战斗磨出粗茧的指尖在魔王的脖颈游走，带起少年一阵痒意。

常磐庄吾涨红了脸，想要推开自己点燃的火却被咬住了指尖。温热的舌迅速包裹住了发凉的手指，门矢士仿佛在品尝常磐庄吾，舔弄着敏感的指腹斜眼看着一脸“糟糕玩过头”了的小魔王。

“士……”常磐庄吾憋出了泪，在门矢士的逗弄下倒吸着气。他知道门矢士希望并笃定自己会说什么。

“我想要，拜托你……”常磐庄吾乖巧地用嘴唇触碰门矢士的脸颊，讨好的亲吻就像是信号，门矢士满意地放开魔王的手转而更加放肆地挤进他饱涨的腿间，膝盖摩擦着跳动的欲望。双手顺着大开的领口一路往下，轻而易举地褪去常磐庄吾的浅粉衬衣，向下摸索着探进了饱满软滑的臀缝。

常磐庄吾喉咙里发出难耐的轻哼，像是在抱怨门矢士前戏太长，伸出舌头抗议着门矢士在自己口中的侵略却被夺走了更多的空气。

年轻的魔王被大首领成熟又黏腻的吻蒸得发昏，身下已经吃进两根手指，就算是看不见常磐庄吾也能想到自己下面现在正贪婪吮吸着门矢士的手指，渴求更为粗暴的进入。门矢士的摩擦无异于火上浇油，庄吾硬挺的分身早就吐出了不少液体洇湿了内裤，而年长者却一脸气定神闲，火热的巨物虽然早就顶起了修身的西裤但却似乎在等待着什么。

“啊啊……士！”随着门矢士三根手指在后穴的搅动，常磐庄吾忍不住发出了惊叫。敏感点在粗粝的手茧刺激下带着燃烧般的快感传遍全身，他感觉后穴不断分泌出黏腻的体液打湿了门矢士的手，短暂羞怯后是远远没被满足的瘙痒。

品红色的情人依旧没有出声，扬起嘴角慢条斯理地抽出手解开了腰带。狰狞的巨物弹跳着拍打着常磐庄吾的大腿根，滚烫的触感让年轻的魔王晕头转向，发干的嗓子里只能发出紊乱的呻吟。很快呻吟变成了情热的尖叫，常磐庄吾感觉自己要被劈开，巨物仿佛带着闪电的进入他的身体，所到之处让他丢盔弃甲沦为欲望的奴隶。有了体液的润滑，门矢士完全进入了常磐庄吾的身体，只是进入就让年轻的魔王脱了力，两眼无神地喘着粗气，颤抖的手抚上被顶起的小腹感受着门矢士的强硬。

门矢士自认不是什么很体贴的情人，钳住少年细滑的腰开始横冲直撞。  
“啊啊啊！”回过神来的常磐庄吾连尖叫都变得破碎，他能感受到门矢士的分身青筋暴起，每一次的强烈撞击都是彻底没入，穴口的褶皱似乎都被彻底撑开，热情邀请门矢士的侵犯。

肉体撞击的淫靡声响在空旷的房间里回荡，来回刺激着两人的神经。门矢士像是要把魔王吃得透彻，每一次的抽插都正中常磐庄吾的敏感点，惹得身下的少年只会发出享受又情色的尖叫呻吟。

终于承受不住灭顶般快感的魔王不断讨饶，哭叫着缠着门矢士，“士……啊啊……士！对不起……对不起…………够了够了……”

“你怎么会到这？”门矢士一开口嗓音就沙哑得惊人，却问出了一早就该问的问题。仿佛不知疲倦的肉棒停止了大力抽插，开始在常磐庄吾高热的肉穴里研磨。

“不、不知道……啊啊…………只是睁开眼睛就到了…………”常磐庄吾舔舐着门矢士脸颊上的汗液，像是一只乖巧的小熊，“只是想到你……一转眼就到这里来了……嗯……”

品红和粉红是很相近的颜色，也许是时间和命运的游戏，两个并不正派的骑士冥冥之中总是会走到一起。门矢士去过很多世界，漫长的旅途中常磐庄吾仿佛是一颗意外的星，致命的好奇让门矢士始终关注着他。好奇他究竟是不是穷凶极恶的魔王，好奇他会做出怎样的选择，好奇他的力量究竟会成长到什么地步……更好奇自己开始为了他而不由自主地驻足于常磐庄吾所在的世界。

“常磐庄吾，你真的很有意思。”门矢士眨了眨眼，迅速抽插后终于释放在常磐庄吾体内。积攒的精液灌满后穴，常磐庄吾刺激得脚趾蜷缩，徒劳地抓挠着空气，感受着溢出臀缝的精水和微微隆起的小腹。此时的常磐庄吾像是刚从水里捞出来一样，湿透的棕发紧贴着雪白的前额，快感终于烧断了他的理智，无声地尖叫过后紧紧抱着门矢士昏睡过去。

今天是星期一。确实是一周不错的开始。门矢士看着怀里满脸汗水和泪痕的常磐庄吾，心情好极了。


	2. 第二日

第二日

就像灰姑娘的魔法，一向早早抽身离开的门矢士醒来发现常磐庄吾不见了。床上到处是激烈性事留下的痕迹，然而小纵火犯毫无声息地消失了。

门矢士有些诧异，虽然并未询问常磐庄吾突然出现的原因但这种情况显然很不常磐。

不过毕竟是个魔王，也轮不到他来担心。门矢士简单收拾了一下自己，开始了新一天的游历。

穿过银色的幕墙，映入门矢士眼中的是一个普通又热闹的夜晚。装饰着圣诞饰物的街道上满是匆匆行人，正巧处在商业区到处都是逃离公司的员工。看来也只是个普通的圣诞前夕。

门矢士顺着人群移动，仿佛被设计好了一般，他撞上了熟悉又陌生的人。

是昨晚和他一起的常磐庄吾，一样的金棕色头发一样的身形，然而却不是门矢士所见过的任何一个常磐庄吾。他似乎年长一些，戴着金丝眼镜，脸上挂着职业的微笑，甜美的酒窝仿佛能溢出成熟的酒香。然而眼前的常磐庄吾似乎是真的有些醉了，口齿不清地向门矢士道歉却在捡工牌时撞进门矢士怀里，挂着醉酒的痴笑就这么睡过去了。

常磐庄吾，男，24岁，卖表公司的小员工。接近年末，业务上的不顺让他喘不过气，一向不喝酒的他赌气一般在圣诞聚会上喝了几杯，发觉自己醉酒后计划好的大闹一场然后辞职也没敢做，踉踉跄跄地冲出包厢，结果撞上了什么东西。  
常磐庄吾总算觉得清醒一些了，费力睁开眼却发现自己好像躺在价格不菲的酒店床上。

“你喝醉了。”门矢士就坐在不远处的沙发上，举着一杯红酒，嘴角挂着若有若无的微笑。

“谢、谢谢您！那个我马上就走！房费我来出……”常磐庄吾看着眼前只穿着浴袍的英俊男人一阵舌头打结，摸索着眼镜，满脸通红。从未谈过恋爱的他此时在酒精的作用下居然在脑海中飘出旖旎的遐想。

要是和这个人发生点什么也算值了吧？

眼前的男人仿佛会读心，“不用这么着急吧常磐先生？醒醒酒再走比较安全吧。”

“是、是……请问您怎么称呼？”常磐庄吾一戴上眼镜就对上了男人意味不明的目光。

“门矢士，”门矢士抿了一口红酒，“你真的不记得了吗？”

“啊？我是第一次见到您……并不是很明白……”常磐庄吾挠了挠头，此时他还是浑身发烫，皮肤火烧一般尖叫着想要破开衣物和空气接触，他有些难耐窘迫地扭了扭身子，贴身衣料的摩擦终于让他想起了更为不堪的事。

聚会上因为输掉了国王游戏而被同事要求在西服下穿上女士情趣内衣。那是一套黑色蕾丝的内衣，一向被同事孤立的常磐庄吾无法推脱，咬牙套上以后就开始埋头喝着闷酒想要忘记。

可现在要是暴露了怎么样都会被当做变态吧！

常磐庄吾更着急要走，刚直起身子，以为不会被发现的背带被门矢士勾住提了起来。

“上班族的爱好真是与众不同啊？”穿着品红浴袍的男人挑起好看的眉毛。

“不……我…………”常磐庄吾试图解释，但总觉得会越描越黑，“总之……这是个意外……”

“那你会意外这个吗？常磐？”常磐庄吾混沌的大脑才开始好奇为什么门矢士会知道自己的名字时，门矢士已经轻轻捏住小白领的下巴，用灵活的唇舌打开了他的嘴。

常磐庄吾，男，单身24年，就这么被一个才见面的男人夺走了初吻。

门矢士的吻看着轻柔，实际上快要夺走自己的所有呼吸。他狡猾地不断挑弄着常磐庄吾笨拙的舌头，在口腔中肆意夺取。常磐庄吾只觉得天旋地转，大脑一片空白，也不知道过了多久才被放开，唇边暧昧的银丝昭示着刚才一切都不是梦。

“我……你……这这这…………”在脑海里有过的一瞬间肖想居然被实现了，常磐庄吾又羞又迷惑，鼓起的半身让情况更为尴尬，站也不是坐也不是，面前的男人表情没有波动，刚才温柔又热切的吻仿佛是另一个他，门矢士静静看着要熟透了的常磐庄吾，似乎是在等待答案。

都是成年人，喝醉了和个看着还算靠谱的英俊陌生人发生点什么也算是一种人生体验了吧。

“我、我没谈过恋爱……可、可以帮帮我吗？”常磐庄吾断断续续说完话就觉得自己要虚脱了，思想波涛汹涌，到嘴边却细不可闻。

门矢士笑出了声，常磐庄吾不管怎样都有各种异于常人的思考，他丝毫没有意识到这是一种邀请。一开始只是好奇这个常磐庄吾与熟知的小魔王有什么区别，现在看来他还是他，那个有着魔性吸引力的人。  
礼物都自己打包送上门了哪有理由不拆开？

“第一次吗？那我可赚了……”门矢士推倒跪坐在床上的常磐庄吾，顺着发红的脖颈向上亲吻，修长的手指在常磐庄吾发烫的身躯上游走，隔着衣料能感觉到身下人的身体一点点变得更加兴奋。常磐庄吾的衬衣被解开，在情趣内衣的衬托下深色的乳粒高高挺起直往门矢士怀里送。紧绷的西裤包裹着不安分的饱满的臀，门矢士揉捏着常磐庄吾躁动的臀肉引得小白领一阵轻细的喘息。  
此时两人高涨的欲望紧紧贴在一起，常磐庄吾觉得自己快要被门矢士烫上烙印了，眼镜早就不知道掉到哪里，微微近视的他眼前一片虚浮，更让这场意外的性爱像是一场梦。可这个男人仍然在挑逗撩拨着自己，丝毫没有要进来的意思。

“想要什么就老实说出来，常磐。”门矢士咬住硬挺的乳粒，舌尖在乳孔反复碾压挑逗。  
“啊！想要、想要门矢先生进来……呜……”常磐庄吾再也忍不住，眼角噙着泪整个人几乎要挂在门矢士身上。  
“好孩子才能有礼物。”门矢士不轻不重地拍了常磐庄吾的臀，随着白领的惊呼，高高顶起黑色蕾丝的分身又吐出了白色的液体。“常磐，你好敏感……”门矢士抬起小白领不常运动的大腿，在内侧留下自己的牙印，狰狞的肉刃在被打开的臀缝中摩擦，很快就顶在了饥渴呼吸的小口前。

“呜……”常磐庄吾努力回忆着自己看过的毛片，这种时候该说什么好？虽然是第一次但是也不能表现太差吧！醉酒让常磐庄吾奇怪的想法越来越多，下半身不由自主地追随着在穴口的肉棒，“请您、用您的肉棒狠狠教育我吧……前辈？啊啊啊！”

门矢士不想承认，自己被这个常磐庄吾的那声前辈触发了某种开关。没有继续玩弄，勾起他紧贴臀缝的内裤，对着湿透了的后穴开始横冲直撞。

窗外飘起细小的雪花，欢乐的歌声从远处的教堂传来。然而此时的常磐庄吾只能听到门矢士侵犯自己的肉体拍打声以及自己一阵比一阵兴致高昂的尖叫。快感像潮水一般涌来，全身心仿佛都要被填满，小腹被顶得凸起，巨物碾压过敏感点更是让他仿佛全身过电，他尖叫着抓紧了门矢士的头发，口齿不清地哭着说不要了下一刻又缠着他还想要更多。

可爱，可爱，常磐庄吾不管是什么样子总是奇怪得可爱。门矢士放慢了速度，捡起常磐庄吾压在枕头底下的眼镜替他戴上。眼前一片迷茫的小白领突然就看清了眼前的男人，还没缓过神来的常磐庄吾只知道凑上他丰润的嘴唇讨要亲吻和奖励。终于，门矢士在快速冲刺后射了出来。  
第一次面对内射的恐惧很快被填满的快感挤出脑海，常磐庄吾觉得自己现在肯定像个痴汉，浑身不停颤抖感受着门矢士的冲击，小腹微微鼓起，沾满两人体液的腹部显得更加色情，随着肉棒的抽出，依依不舍的穴口发出了令人羞耻的啵声。

“圣诞快乐，常磐庄吾。”门矢士撩开常磐庄吾额前沾着体液的头发，亲了亲他的额头，“这份礼物还喜欢吗？”

“我可以和您交往吗？”常磐庄吾没有回答，小腿在门矢士的大腿上划动。

“那得看你接下来的表现了，庄吾。”


	3. 第三日

第三日

门矢士没有睡着，盯着墙上的指针跨过12点，怀里安睡的常磐庄吾不见了。

突然变轻的臂弯有些落寞，仿佛刚才的一切是圣诞夜的美梦。门矢士思考了一会儿决定不想这么多。和自己一样，常磐庄吾的力量也是充满谜团，如果无法掌控，只要不造成什么严重的影响，他还是很享受不一样的常磐庄吾。

就这样独自轻轻松松睡了一夜，临走前才发现床头挂着庆祝节日的槲寄生。

门矢士不很相信那一套恋人必然要在槲寄生下接吻的传说，但是想起昨夜常磐庄吾柔软的唇瓣心里有些异样。一向不为谁停留的前任大首领摇了摇头，抓起相机，在胸口别上这个世界的玫瑰，展开了水银幕。

穿过流动的世界壁，门矢士久违的发现自己被换了身衣服，这是一身很普通的打扮，和自己刚才的衣着相比有些过于木讷了。胸前的口袋里放着一张工作证，门矢士，光之森高中历史教师。

光之森？看来这里又会有另一个常磐庄吾？或者是他最熟悉的常磐庄吾？门矢士有些期待，懒得计较一身土气的打扮朝校园方向走去。  
大概是只要你想见谁全世界都会帮你，门矢士在学校后门撞上了常磐庄吾。仿佛叼着面包在转角撞到暗恋的学长一样的少女漫画情节。这个世界平平无奇的门矢老师被自己的学生常磐庄吾撞掉了这个世界给加上的眼镜。

“啊，门矢老师！抱歉！”常磐庄吾急忙低头捡起眼镜，大大咧咧地帮门矢士戴上，完全忘了在老师面前自己的左手食指和无名指间还夹着一根烟。

还真是新鲜呢。门矢士盯着眼前违反校规被自己撞个正着的常磐庄吾。如果说有什么很不一样，那就是这个常磐庄吾一看就是个难以管教的不良，图省事的极短头发，突兀的耳钉，高高卷起的袖口和裤管还有手里那根没来得及销毁的烟。

一直以来常磐庄吾都是看上去十分乖巧的模样，一样的面孔却散发着完全不一样的气息。门矢士没有打算放过这个需要管教的学生，一把抓住了常磐庄吾即将藏起来的手。

“常磐同学，老师说过很多次了吧？禁止吸烟。”  
“抱歉抱歉，门矢老师，下次不会了……”常磐庄吾有些诧异，一向很低调的老好人老师突然变得强势起来了。自己忘了掐烟是自己倒霉，希望能赶快糊弄过去好早点去打小钢珠。  
“你还想有下次吗？”门矢士扶了扶眼镜，镜片的反光下常磐庄吾看不清他的表情，此时天快黑了，夕阳下的校园空荡荡的。“来我办公室，写检查。”

小钢珠泡汤了。常磐庄吾挣不开门矢老师的手，偷偷翻了个白眼跟着老师走向办公室。

由于已经下班，教师办公室空无一人，温和的夕阳懒洋洋地爬进窗户。这个世界处于夏秋交接，即将入夜也带着一丝闷热。将不安分的常磐庄吾摁住，门矢士挪了把椅子贴着常磐庄吾坐下了。

“写。”门矢士没有理会常磐庄吾讨饶的表情，递上执笔就静静看着学生。

“是……”常磐庄吾不情不愿拿起笔趴在桌上写下检讨书三个字。  
“握笔姿势不对。”门矢士在常磐庄吾的大腿不轻不重地捏了一把，吓得常磐庄吾差点蹦起来。“什、什么嘛！您好好说不行吗？！”常磐庄吾有些窘迫，虽说自己是个不良，但平时主要是吃吃喝喝玩玩，逃课打打小钢珠什么的，运动量也不大，柔软的大腿内侧冷不丁被这么掐一把像过电一样让自己麻到脸红。

门矢士仿佛没听到学生的抱怨，只是抬了抬下巴示意学生继续。然而常磐庄吾没写几行，门矢士又有意见了。  
“写检讨书要有写检讨书的态度，”门矢士站起身贴近学生的后背，像是从身后拥抱常磐庄吾一样环住了他，握着他有些粗糙的手开始指导学生的一笔一划。

常磐庄吾觉得自己快要炸开了。这是性骚扰吗？这是正常的吗？？门矢老师的脸贴着自己的耳朵，他甚至能感觉到老师的心跳，呼出的热气喷洒在耳边，常磐庄吾忍不住颤抖却又无法推开老师。

更可怕更难为情的是，仅仅只是被手把手教导，常磐庄吾的小兄弟在慢慢抬头。

这太可怕了，平时也不觉得老师有什么特别的，为什么今天对老师有了奇怪的渴望？门矢老师打扮又土气……也就身材很脸看上去很好的样子……

这边的学生在头脑风暴，下意识地扭动夹紧双腿。这边的门矢士一边说着一边看得清清楚楚。

真是可爱的不良少年啊。

“常磐庄吾，”门矢士松开了脸颊发烫的学生重新坐下，“看来你是怎么也教不会了，作为你的老师，我有义务教育你。”

“啊？”常磐庄吾刚松了口气转眼却被门矢士面朝下架在膝盖上，勃起的半身顶着老师的大腿，来不及大叫着跑开，一阵凉意袭来，他被门矢士脱掉了裤子。

“老、老师？？”常磐庄吾又惊又羞，挣扎着想起身却发现门矢老师力气很大把自己结结实实地架住了。

随着啪的一声脆响，火辣辣的疼痛在下半身传来。他被老师打了屁股。显然常磐庄吾还没消化好此时的情况，第一下的拍打声还在脑海里嗡嗡作响，接连传来的痛感让他吃痛得叫出声。

“啊！门矢老师？！”常磐庄吾痛呼出声，不停扭动着想要躲开却始终被门矢士牢牢扣住，他觉得自己的下半身现在不能更糟糕了。接连的拍打让臀部火辣辣的疼又异常敏感，痛感仿佛带着火苗让常磐庄吾在这微凉的夜里浑身发汗。前面的小兄弟丝毫没有被吓退，反而随着拍打渗出了不少体液，等不良少年反应过来早就湿透了内裤。

“疼吗？这只是一个小教训罢了。”门矢士轻轻揉捏着学生发红的臀肉，灵巧的手指循着饱满臀峰的缝隙摸索。哪怕是个不良，这个世界的常磐庄吾似乎也还是不擅长于运动，和略显粗狂的外表相比，衣服下面的他依旧是纯真又充满欲望，被拍得红肿的穴口感觉到手指的爱抚，饥渴地吮吸着。门矢士轻轻一摁，不停喘气扭动的常磐庄吾僵住了。

“害怕了？可是你的小兄弟好像很兴奋呢，真是坏孩子啊常磐。”常磐庄吾看不到老师的表情，随着一阵挪动，门矢老师的膝盖顶着自己的半身摩擦着，他的脸上此时应该是标准的恶魔面孔吧。

“老师……老师……啊！我错了……呜……”事到如此常磐庄吾也只好服软，希望自己顺着这位突然发脾气的教师能快速结束这场诡异的教训。  
门矢老师没有回答，膝盖的摩擦顶弄很快让常磐庄吾早就发疼的半身泄了，身后被手指入侵又痛又麻，前面又被挑弄湿透了，常磐庄吾不想承认自己居然有种异样的快感，随着白浊透过内裤沾湿门矢士的膝盖，一直憋在嗓子里的呻吟还是漏了出来。

贪婪的小口已经吃进了三根手指，殷红的臀肉仿佛是成熟的诱桃。刺激过后的常磐庄吾一度眼前一片空白，回过神来发现自己的屁股在追着门矢士的手指，异物的进入他居然适应了甚至舍不得老师离开。喉结上下滑动发出不满的呜咽，这一切超出了小钢珠少年的认知和思考，最后只能死死捂住嘴巴不让淫靡的呻吟逸出。

“老实了不少，接下来就是老师的鞭策了。”门矢士抽出手指，发红发肿透着水光的穴口发出响亮的啵声，学生又是一阵模糊的哭喊，更让常磐庄吾害怕的是门矢老师的巨物顶着自己的腹部，烫的仿佛要在他身上留下烙印。

随着一阵天旋地转，常磐庄吾被门矢士拎了起来摁在了办公桌上。冰凉的玻璃桌面让常磐庄吾清醒了一下，哆嗦着想要说些什么却很快被门矢士的凶器直捅到底，尖叫着又射了。

“啊啊啊！老师！！嗯啊……”

“你想要被人看到吗？被老师这样教导被人知道了会很丢脸吧？”门矢士咬着少年红通透的耳垂，虽然天黑了，但唯一亮着灯的办公室很可能招来保安，轻声细语吹得学生浑身战栗。

“呜……”常磐庄吾顾不上撑起自己的身体，紧紧捂住嘴，“老师……老师……对不起……我再也不敢了……”模糊不清的道歉随着喘息刺激着门矢士的耳膜，他太喜欢这样不知不觉散发着欲望的魔王了。大首领扬起手，再次拍打着常磐庄吾熟透的臀，仿佛是信号一般，门矢士毫不留情的开始了对学生的鞭笞。

粗大滚烫的硬物每次进入都让常磐庄吾感觉要升天。哪怕一开始自己死死捂着嘴，最后也顾不上了。只能大声呼喊着门矢老师在桌面上乱抓，他能感觉到门矢士肉棒上暴起的青筋摩擦着自己从未被开拓过的隐秘处，一声声飘出灵魂的愉悦浪叫很难相信出自自己的嘴。门矢老师每次都进得很深，仿佛要把囊袋也挤进去，快感、欢愉、淫欲、羞耻交织着打乱了常磐庄吾的大脑，他数不清自己射了多少次，他还想要更多。

“啊啊门矢老师……门矢老师…………”常磐庄吾近乎脱力，趴在桌上喃喃着，“门矢老师……我可能还需要一些特别的教导呢……”瘫软的少年掰动自己的臀瓣向老师邀约。

“拜托了，门矢老师……”

“看来你学会了。”门矢士挺身再次进入，就着进入的姿势将常磐庄吾翻了个身，把自己交给欲望的不良少年乖巧地舔了舔门矢士爬满雾气的眼镜，勾住了老师的腰。

“来吧老师……”

门矢士十分受用，给了学生一个缠绵温柔的亲吻，快速抽插过后填满了他。惊呼被摄取呼吸的舌吻吞没，一身黏答答的常磐庄吾颤抖着接收着门矢士的“教育成果”终于体力不支昏挂着门矢士睡了过去。

“……可惜了，还是太过稚嫩的常磐庄吾。”再次享用一顿的门矢士终于离开了常磐庄吾温暖的小穴。情色的黏液顺着角滴落。

距离常磐庄吾的魔法消失还有很长一段时间，看来不得不打理现场了。大首领摘下湿滑的眼镜，忍不住抚摸常磐庄吾的脸。

下一个你，又会是怎样的呢？


	4. 第四日

第四日

常磐庄吾想成为一名偶像。

像前辈门矢士那样专业、耀眼的偶像。

人生平平无奇的十八年在见到门矢士的表演以后发生了改变，那天在叔公修好的电视机上看到门矢士的一瞬间，刚毕业的高中生决定要追逐偶像。  
那么首先自己也要成为偶像。

带着这一心愿常磐庄吾照着时尚杂志的指导，在去公司报道练习生前先去街角的理发店把自己重新打理了一番。

粉色的头发非常的偶像，规矩的制服显得比较乖巧学生气，正是现在最讨喜的类型，信心满满的常磐庄吾抱着资料推开了事务所的大门，迎面撞上了什么人。

成功的道路上总有曲折，准练习生的资料散落一地，常磐庄吾一边紧张道着歉一边开始捡起地上的资料。

“……常磐庄吾？”被撞到的人伸手捡起资料发问，“你就是常磐庄吾？和照片上不大一样啊……”

常磐庄吾正想抬头回答，发现眼前的正是自己日思夜想的崇拜对象门矢士。

不愧是门矢士前辈，轻轻皱着眉头的样子也非常好看，修长的手指轻敲着资料，紧抿的嘴唇线条锋利，连贴身的华贵西服连褶子都透着一股不凡的气息。

不愧是让万千粉丝尖叫的男人，近看更完美了。常磐庄吾呆呆的看着门矢士脑海里千言万语说不出来。

“常磐小朋友，你和照片上不一样啊？”门矢士站起身把收好的资料递给常磐庄吾，站起身再次发问，“你头怎么了？”

偶像居然这么关心我！！！！！！常磐庄吾激动得清醒了不少，眨眨眼继续看着活的门矢士，“为为为了报道，就就就就就换了个发型染染了个头……总、总之！很高兴见到前辈！！！谢谢您！！！！”

“……去报道吧。”门矢士拍拍常磐庄吾紧张的肩膀转身离开了。电梯门关上的一瞬间忍不住笑出了声。

在上一个世界结束了教育游戏之后，门矢士决定提前离开去见识新的魔王。大概是因为时间差，这次他似乎比常磐庄吾早到了不少，身份是当红偶像。结结实实体验了一周多的偶像生活，快要一走了之时终于听说公司要招收一批新的练习生，果然，名单里出现了熟悉的名字。

特地和经纪人商量好去当常磐庄吾的特别导师，没想到刚出门就撞上了造型极其失败的常磐庄吾。

哪个世界的偶像会在日常留这么齐整的锅盖头？还是粉色的？？还穿着学生制服？？？  
门矢士不禁感叹常磐庄吾在奇怪的地方总有着独属于他自己的奇怪想法。为了保持自己的人设，忍了老半天才在电梯门关上时笑了出来。

常磐庄吾万万没想到这么快就能和偶像亲密接触了，还是在练舞室，而且就他们两个人。

宽敞明亮的练舞室隔音效果极佳，明亮的落地镜可以在四面八方看见自己的身影，细碎的阳光透过天窗洒在门矢士身上像是一尊完美的雕塑。  
门矢士依旧穿着他的标志性西服外套品红色衬衣，领口恰到好处地敞开，让常磐庄吾有点想踮起脚望进去。素质极佳的前辈似乎没有注意到练习生翻江倒海激动不已的内心，捏着下巴打量着穿着紧身练舞服的常磐庄吾。

抛开粉色的滑稽发型不说，练过舞的常磐庄吾身材匀称，白丝包裹着饱满的大腿，纤细的腰肢显得柔软轻盈，乖巧的脸庞总能勾起人们的保护欲。就算没有必然相遇的规则，这个世界的常磐庄吾确实很适合成为一名偶像。

“你为什么要当偶像呢？”门矢士示意练习生下腰伸展，靠着手扶发问，“你这个年纪更应该去上大学之类的不是吗？”

“可是我想……我想见到门矢前辈……”在门矢士看不到的地方常磐庄吾红了脸，发红的耳尖出卖了他，“我看到前辈的表演以后就希望能和前辈一样！成为一个了不起的偶像！”

“……你不了解……我并不是你看到的那样。”果然，常磐庄吾还是一如既往的天真且相信直觉。

“就是！”小练习生突然有些生气，他不能容忍有人说自己偶像不好——哪怕是偶像本人。  
“前辈一直努力才有了今天的成就！这些都是真的！”常磐庄吾停下动作十分激动，脸颊气鼓鼓的，“前辈不要听那些奇怪的评论，前辈你就是好！就是优秀！”

啊，常磐庄吾啊常磐庄吾，总是在说一些让人觉得莫名又引起波澜的话。

门矢士眨眨眼，凑近常磐庄吾，捧起他软乎乎的脸，在他明媚的眼睛注视下堵住了他的嘴。

这算是被前辈潜规则吗？？？？？常磐庄吾的大脑在轰鸣，却又不得不在意嘴唇传来的温度。  
温柔又不容拒绝，丰润又充满攻击性。也不知道过了多久，这个在常磐庄吾看来有一辈子那么长的亲吻终于结束了。暧昧的银丝和滚烫的脸颊让练习生意识到刚才一切都不是梦，张了张嘴又不知道该说什么，只好呆呆看着还是很冷静的门矢士。

“前、前辈？”

“那么开始上课吧，成为偶像最重要的一部分就是外型。”门矢士舔了舔嘴角，像是在回味。伸出食指抵住了常磐庄吾欲言又止的唇，另一只手顺着练习生舞蹈服紧绷的腰部下滑，挤进了连体衣和白色裤袜的缝隙中，弹滑的臀在门矢士的揉捏下引起常磐庄吾全身阵阵酥麻，喉咙里逸出呜咽。

“暂时不用回答，照着我说的去做就好了，庄吾。”

也不知道是过于乖巧还是放弃了开始默许，常磐庄吾紧紧捂着嘴看着背后落地镜里的场景。  
自己最敬仰的前辈拍打揉捏着自己的臀，透肉的白丝在阳光下令人目眩。门矢士修长的手指带来阵阵痒意，随着后腰上的拉链被慢慢拉开，常磐庄吾只觉得裤内一紧，喘着气低头一看，自己硬了。

抬头的欲望将紧绷的服装顶出了情色的形状，本就半透的衣服被体液一点点湿润，很快晕出了一片水色。门矢士轻笑着顺着练习生打开的服装中摸索，每一次按压都会引起怀中人的惊呼。

“首先，合格的偶像要处变不惊。”门矢士仿佛一条吐着信子的蛇，在常磐庄吾耳边低语卷起一阵湿热的空气。手上也没闲着，抓住常磐庄吾发涨的性器缓慢撸动了起来。

“呜……”门矢士的手带着战斗留下的粗茧，粗糙的手掌给初尝“潜规则”的练习生带来了不小的冲击，没能好好记住前辈的指导，不由自主地扭动着往门矢士怀里钻，撑着光滑的镜面在门矢士的挑弄下射满了裤袜。满足的闷哼过后又是铺天盖地的羞耻，想说些什么却发现前辈沾着自己精液的手已经滑到了身后的隐秘小口。

“你没能做到这一点，庄吾。”大首领咬了一口练习生白皙的脖颈，“得惩罚。”就着常磐庄吾的体液，门矢士的三根手指毫不体贴地探进了翕张的小口，在高热的软肉中搅弄。

“啊！”常磐庄吾惊出了眼泪，异物的突然进入让他更加剧烈地扭动身子，可随之而来的酥麻痒意又让刚释放的欲望抬了头，“前、前辈？”

“偶像规则之二，要听前辈的话。”门矢士抽出湿哒哒的手指，将浑身酥软的常磐庄吾翻了过来。品尝了“前菜”的小练习生此时满头都是汗水，因不知所谓的情欲发红的脸颊格外可爱，原本一丝不苟的粉色头发变得凌乱，眼神迷离又乖巧，甜美的唇瓣在呻吟中终于抽空回了句是。

果然，发型很重要。

门矢士满意地解开皮带，狰狞的肉棒让常磐庄吾似乎恢复了一些理智，撑着身子靠在镜子边想要大声说前辈这样不对劲，可是身体疯了一般叫嚣着想要。

他太喜欢前辈了，只要是门矢士，怎样都可以。门矢士一直就像指引着自己的明星，毫无征兆地改变了自己的人生，让自己从此有了无数的第一次的人生体验，今天在这里可以第一次接受真正的门矢士想来也是超级了不得的体验。  
常磐庄吾稍加思索就伸手抱住了门矢士，感受着门矢士滚烫的欲望。  
“前辈，还请您好好指导我……”

“应该的。”常磐庄吾的接受度不管在哪个世界都是这么高。门矢士倒是品出点魔王对自己的宠爱了，也不再挑弄，用力扯下湿透的舞蹈服，一点点破开了小练习生的防线。

显然常磐庄吾没想到进入以后的门矢士还能更大一圈，尖叫着呜咽着承受偶像的侵犯，随着本能的挣扎和扭动，舞蹈服卡在了腰间，被刺激得硬挺的乳粒在门矢士的衬衣上摩擦变得殷红。前辈不停亲吻着哭泣的小练习生，温柔的安慰与凶残的进入让常磐庄吾更加恍惚，随着门矢士的完全没入，常磐庄吾觉得自己快被填满溢出了。

“你做得很好，庄吾。那么接下来是第三条，外型问题。”常磐庄吾里面又湿又热，紧紧吸着门矢士，同前几日的魔王一样让人欲罢不能，门矢士钳住几乎失神的常磐庄吾开始了进攻。

“不要擅自做造型，所有的偶像都会由造型师来进行专、业的设计。”想起常磐庄吾给自己做的造型，门矢士差点再次笑出声，“知道了吗？”

“啊啊！知、知道了前辈……呜呜呜……”门矢士的教导又凶又狠，每一次抽插都直中常磐庄吾的敏感点，快感的催动下练习生哭叫着射了一次又一次，又在四面八方的镜子中看到自己和最崇拜、最爱慕的人交缠更是羞得满脸通红。常磐庄吾觉得自己像是煮熟了的虾，任由门矢士烹饪品尝。次次步入快感的顶峰又让他忘记了羞耻，放肆地在门矢士身下发出平时难以想象的浪叫。

肉体交合声和呻吟喘息填充着整个舞蹈室，早上还崭新的舞蹈服此时被蹂躏得不成样子。随着门矢士摄夺呼吸的舌吻，常磐庄吾被射得满满当当。微凉的体液充盈着常磐庄吾敏感的甬道，微微鼓起的腹部泛着水光昭示着这场性事的淫靡。几乎脱力的小练习生看着门矢士离开自己的身体，恋恋不舍的啵声在空旷的舞蹈室格外响亮。

门矢士穿好衣物顺势躺在常磐庄吾身边。  
“前辈，这是梦吗？”常磐庄吾忍不住缩进门矢士怀里，“我害怕……”

今天过后这个世界的你什么也不会记得的。门矢士这么想却并未说出口，抚弄着常磐庄吾柔和的粉发，“这不是梦，你在害怕什么？”

“害怕最后只有我一个人……”

……

“最近……您别笑话我噢！我一直梦到所有人都不见了……只有我一个人。我好怕……什么都没有……只有漫长的时间和无法结束的孤独……我好怕……”

“不会的。那只是梦。”门矢士轻声回答，搂紧了常磐庄吾。转头一看，练习生已经累得昏睡过去，眼角还挂着泪。

门矢士轻拍着怀中人的后背，决定这一夜就这样陪着常磐庄吾直到第二天。


	5. 第五日

第五日

恋爱是什么感觉？门矢士从未细想过。

爱大概是相互追逐相互厮杀却总能在最后相逢一笑。和自己最接近这个定义的人大概只有海东大树了。两个奇怪的人也曾尝试过学习一下恋爱应该有的模样，最后都被恶心得不行索性开了房。

比起传统意义上的恋人，门矢士和海东大树更像是亲密又疏离的朋友、很难融入对方颜色的固执颜料以及优秀默契的炮友。

“士，我们都喜欢自由。”路过的窃贼在大首领的脸颊轻轻一吻，穿戴好衣服跃入了另一个世界，“那么，后会有期，希望你下次不需要我帮你了呢。”

“用不着你说。”门矢士目送小偷消失在光幕中，窗外是常磐庄吾建立起来的新世界。  
那个怎么看都还是个孩子的魔王最终选择了在毁灭中重生。

常磐庄吾究竟是带着怎样的心情做出这样的决定呢？

“士！起床啦！！！”半梦半醒中，门矢士听到了熟悉的声音，睁开眼是一脸大学生模样的短发常磐庄吾。

“都和你说了今天要上早课了！”常磐庄吾一边抱怨一边将衣物丢给门矢士，“我先帮你签个到，你赶快来噢！”男孩的眼神温暖活泼，毫不羞怯地在门矢士脸颊响亮地亲了一下蹦跳着离开了房间。

大首领有些发懵，上一个世界失策了睡了过去，醒来竟然直接到了另一个世界。清脆甜蜜的亲吻还在脸颊留有温度，门矢士转头看到了床头柜上自己和常磐庄吾亲密的合照。

大脑清醒了不少，门矢士看着照片上和常磐庄吾一起傻笑的自己，看来这个世界他和常磐庄吾是恋人关系。

老实说，单纯的做爱可比努力去恋爱要简单的多。  
门矢士觉得自己十分有爱心，十分享受旅行过程中对常磐庄吾施以“帮助”。但是对于恋爱，门矢士觉得很难揣摩。  
很显然这个世界里他和常磐庄吾已经同居了好一阵子，房间里所有用品都是双人的。摄影专业的他拍摄了不少常磐庄吾的生活照。门矢士不想承认这个世界的自己拍的照片十分正常，各种角度的常磐庄吾凑成了一整面墙的温暖，长期旅行的邪恶组织大首领看了也忍不住想留下。

带着一丝可能会被察觉的担忧，门矢士乖乖照着常磐庄吾出门前的话像模像样的当起了学生。

就像所有恋爱小说里的情节一样，恋人之间的相处仿佛吃不腻的糖，课间懒洋洋地黏糊在一起、勾肩搭背地去食堂吃饭、看书时有意无意轻触的手指，一切简单又平凡，没有战斗的厮杀，没有纠缠不清的情感，只有呼吸一般的自然舒适，在这个普通的世界两个另类的骑士享受着最平凡的彼此。

如果可以，这个世界真是幸福极了。  
环着常磐庄吾的大首领有些失神。一天的恋爱实践门矢士完成的很好，此时两人正缩在客厅的沙发上看书。夕阳笼罩的常磐庄吾像是有一层柔软的小绒毛，柔和的线条和褪去青涩的面庞别有味道，眉宇间有着其他世界的他所没有的坚定和成熟。

一种门矢士说不清的满足感堵住了他的喉咙，他想拥有他。

“庄吾，做吗？”品红的恶魔突然开口，他靠在青年的颈窝，嘴角微微上扬，左手早已环住魔王紧实的腰，不怀好意地在腰侧揉捏。

“好啊？”常磐庄吾似乎有些诧异，但没有拒绝，和门矢士成为恋人已经一年多，两人对于性爱倒也十分坦诚和渴求。常磐庄吾嗔怪般拍了一下腰间不安分的手，滑下沙发半跪在门矢士面前，“上次是你帮我，这次轮到我了，士。”

这个常磐庄吾出乎意料的坦诚从容，青年娴熟地掀开恋人的衬衣解开了腰带。炽热的欲望在常磐庄吾手中燃烧，白皙的指节握住肉棒开始有节奏的撸动，不一会儿青筋凸起的硬物昭示了门矢士即将到来的耐心顶点。

“士今天好着急啊……”常磐庄吾凑上前，柔软的唇瓣亲吻着还在忍耐的小孔，在得到恋人满意的轻哼后，常磐庄吾用湿热的口腔包裹住了肉棒。  
高涨的肉刃直戳喉咙，只是整个吞下就让常磐庄吾忍不住咳嗽，嘴里都是门矢士的味道，庄吾的舌头在柱身打着转，一手扶着肉棒一手握住自己抬头的分身开始了吞吐。

一开始还是自己占据主动，唇舌感受着门矢士血管里压抑的冲动，随着吞吐速度的加快，常磐庄吾一瞬间失神，他先射了。顾不上处理一手的黏腻，嘴里的门矢士一点也没有要释放的意思。

“嗯？士？”常磐庄吾迷惑又不舍地看着恋人抽出了挺立的肉棒，下一刻就被门矢士抱起，两人倒在柔软的沙发上开始了绵长的吻。  
天色渐暗，两人却没有要开灯的意思，逐渐昏暗的客厅里只有彼此的呼吸和唇齿的磕碰声在回想。借着微弱的余晖，门矢士很清楚地看到常磐庄吾泛着水光的丰唇和颤抖的睫毛。常磐庄吾感觉要被亲得没力气了，轻轻捶打着恋人的胸口想要起身，却被门矢士钳住了腰，硬挺的肉棒在后穴戳刺摩擦，常磐庄吾情动的后穴早就湿了，不由自主追寻着肉棒。

“先带个套……唔啊！”大学生没料到恋人会突然袭击，被钳制住腰部的常磐庄吾在门矢士的动作下被举起，随着下落直直地被滚烫的肉棒戳穿。

常磐庄吾痛呼出声直掉眼泪，也没和门矢士客气，带着一丝怨气咬住了门矢士的肩头。一瞬间常磐庄吾感觉自己要被劈开了，但很快密集的快感蔓延全身，后穴吐出更多体液好让入侵者更顺利地侵犯他。  
大首领沉默的接受了常磐庄吾的埋怨，拍打掰弄着不停哭泣的青年弹滑的臀肉。庄吾里面紧致高热，突然的造访反而激发了更大的兴致和刺激，只是这样进去，常磐庄吾后面就湿得一塌糊涂。

天已经黑了，窗外稀疏的月光给房间带来了一点模糊的光亮，门矢士抓紧常磐庄吾酥软的腰将他举起放下，在重力的作用下，每一次的下落都让常磐庄吾惊声尖叫，狰狞的肉刃开辟了肉穴的每一处角落，常磐庄吾感觉身上所有的细胞都在发出情热的尖叫，随着身体的起伏，不停吐着白浊的分身将体液洒落得到处都是，还想要，还想要更多。

“啊啊啊！士！进来！”常磐庄吾哭叫着绞紧后穴里的肉棒，祈求恋人将他真正填满。  
“……可是我，没戴套呢？”虽然忍了很久，门矢士却突然想逗一逗他。  
“下不为例……”常磐庄吾颤抖着抬起臀又重重坐了下去，想要让恋人早点释放，带着水声的啪啪声仿佛将空气引爆，门矢士摁住常磐庄吾布满红痕的大腿开始了冲击。  
积攒太久的微凉体液瞬间填满温暖的肉穴，常磐庄吾又是一阵哭喊尖叫，逐渐变调成了淫靡的呻吟，鼓起的小腹在月光下让两人一阵恍惚，常磐庄吾沾满体液的光滑腹部此时像是孕育了小生命。  
过多的精液从肉缝中溢出，常磐庄吾任由恋人摆弄，环着门矢士昏昏欲睡，虽然在门矢士按压下精水已经逐渐排出，但小腹还是充斥着被填满的感觉，黏糊的液体浸湿了沙发，看着恋人的侧脸，常磐庄吾突然发问。

“你是谁？你不是我的士。”

“我只是路过的门矢士罢了。”刚把人吃干净的大首领十分平静，甚至在心里为这个常磐庄吾的冷静表达了赞赏。

“果然是这样，一整天装作是他很辛苦吧？”常磐庄吾忍不住笑出声，呼吸喷洒在大首领的颈窝。

“除了摄影，就没有我做不好的事。不对，这里的我摄影也很完美。”

“是是是，但是偏偏不怎么会恋爱。虽然不太明白原理，你能和我说说你的经历吗？”

常磐庄吾，真是非常有趣的人。门矢士并不介意将自己的故事当成睡前故事告诉他，舔了舔沾上常磐庄吾味的嘴唇，心里充斥着莫名的快乐。

“可以，但那是另外的价钱了。”


	6. 第六日

第六日

门矢士久违的说了很多话，从自己十个世界的旅行再到又十年的见闻，对于假面骑士来说见怪不怪的经历让这个常磐庄吾十分羡慕。

“真有趣啊……如果可以我也想看看……”此时的常磐庄吾已经穿上了睡衣半靠在门矢士怀里，墙上的时钟即将指向12，“很可惜，你要走了。”

“好了，大学生该睡了。”品红的情人在青年的额头轻轻一吻当做告别，“虽然很不可思议，但是我们总会相见的。”

“遇见你就已经很不可思议了，士。”常磐庄吾笑起来总是甜得像蜜，哪怕这是告别。

看着床上对自己挥手的常磐庄吾，门矢士有那么一瞬间产生了留恋，也许，也许这个世界自己可以留下呢？

水银幕没有给他更多的思考时间，下一瞬间门矢士来到了新的世界。

还在思考回味的门矢士逐渐发现这个世界很不对劲。远处的城堡和高塔，漫山遍野的花朵和绿草，修剪得像儿童画一样的树木……还有尾巴，覆盖着冰冷鳞片的暗红色尾巴。  
过分尖锐的指甲、脑袋上巨大的尖角、背后翅膜被风吹拂的冰凉触感，门矢士十分肯定，自己现在变成了龙。

这个世界确实是个童话世界。

龙化带来的震撼很快被新鲜感占据，似乎除了多了些东西，整体来说还算是个人。  
这可比换职业换衣服有意思多了。  
扇了扇翅膀，飞离地面的大首领开始享受俯瞰大地的感觉。

这是一片广阔的森林，森林的东边是喧闹的小城，就像很多RPG游戏那样，标准的欧式小镇。门矢士的出现似乎在小镇引起了不小的骚动，街道到处是尖叫逃离的人，城墙上的卫兵拉开了弓。

这种反应也和游戏里一模一样呢。  
门矢士没有再靠近，钻进云层像西边的高塔飞去。和东边的热闹比，这座洁白的高塔格外突兀寂寞。没有入口，只在顶楼开了一扇窗。

“你是龙吗？”  
“算是吧。”即将离开的门矢士被熟悉的声音叫住了。卷发的常磐庄吾抱着玩具熊靠在窗边，看到门矢士回话了有些害怕又难掩兴奋。  
“……可、可是你看上去不吓人。”少年抱紧了小熊，龙翅膀的阴影遮住了阳光，有着龙族特征的男人落在了窗台，“不不不要吃我……”

“我不吃人，我只是路过。”门矢士环顾四周，位于高塔顶的是这个十分华丽的房间，摆满了玩具和珠宝，唯一的出入口就是窗户。  
“你一个人住？”有爱心的门矢士忍不住皱起了眉头，不管怎么说让一个少年独自住在高塔也太残酷了。

“也、也不是，我还有小熊……”很显然常磐庄吾还是十分畏惧，用玩偶挡着脸哆哆嗦嗦也算是介绍了情况。

总之常磐庄吾是东边的小国选出来的祭品，因为天生与人不同，被当做异类的他长大后就被送来高塔献祭给恶龙。常磐庄吾已经被送到这里三年多，在见到门矢士之后实在是忍不住好奇心多问了一句，结果恶龙不仅像人，还爬进了窗。

“所所所以你会吃我吗……”少年微卷的金棕色头发下是湿漉漉的漂亮眼睛，谁能对这样的眼睛做什么坏事呢。门矢士收了收翅膀伸手拉起发抖的庄吾。  
“不吃，你看着太嫩了。”  
“可是他们说要献祭自己才能和平……虽然我也不理解献祭是什么意思……”少年见恶龙答应不吃自己也胆大了起来，开始好奇地打量着门矢士。

虽然有龙族的特征但是大体还是个人的模样，黑色的条纹西服包裹着龙修长的身体，品红的丝制衬衣格外扎眼。似乎是使用了魔法，翅膀和尾巴缩小了不少，反而让人有了触摸的欲望。头上狰狞的龙角反而让他的英俊多了几分诡异的霸气。和书里写的不一样，恶龙不仅不吓人，还很好看。

“我叫常磐庄吾，你呢？”常磐庄吾好奇地摸了摸龙尾巴，微凉的触感让他手心发痒。

“门矢士，哎，你别摸了。”门矢士拎起大胆了不少的常磐庄吾，“献祭是什么，要我吃掉你吗？”

“……我也不理解，似乎是说用身体和恶龙签订契约？我没上过多少课不是很理解……”常磐庄吾老实回答，为自己没好好学习红了脸，“用身体签订契约，怎么看都是要被吃掉吧……”

……  
门矢士再一次敬佩常磐庄吾的理解能力。

“我可以在不吃掉你的前提下帮你试试，怎么样，要做吗？”品红色的恶龙咧嘴笑了，像是某种致幻魔法，常磐庄吾觉得哪里不对劲但还是呆呆看着门矢士点了头。

“那么就开始了。”门矢士走到床边将常磐庄吾放下，用膝盖分开庄吾的双腿，将他笼罩在自己的阴影之下。窗外已经是落日时间，夕阳的余晖中，常磐庄吾看到英俊的恶龙猛然靠近吻住了自己。

年纪尚小的常磐庄吾瞬间才明白是什么意思，嘴唇上温柔酥麻的触感让他昏了头，从一开始的震惊逐渐变成去迎合门矢士唇舌的引诱。

小熊上钩了。  
只是亲吻就让雏鸟有些上瘾，不知不觉间常磐庄吾紧绷的双腿开始缠上门矢士，喉间口水的吞咽声在安静的房间里格外刺耳。门矢士松开了被吻得仿佛缺氧的祭品，甜腻的银丝挂在两人唇边，在夕阳的照耀下格外淫靡。  
“呼……好奇怪呀……”满脸通红的庄吾低头看到自己下身的鼓起更是感觉尴尬，抱着小熊又想遮住脸。

“放开你的小朋友，看着我。”门矢士轻轻抚摸着少年额前的乱发，语气却仿佛命令，“现在是我和你在一起，你怎么能不看着我呢？”恶龙的语气有些委屈，常磐庄吾确实对他有着没由来的信任，终于乖乖松开了小熊。

“还、还想要士亲我……”对待坦率的孩子，是需要很多糖来鼓励。门矢士再次吻住了乖巧的祭品，伸出舌头搅弄着庄吾带着甜味的口腔。此刻他的手也没闲着，龙化带来的便利的指甲稍一用力就划开了常磐庄吾过大的裤子，嘴上封住少年的惊呼，修长的手指从饱满的大腿一路上滑带起一阵电流。开始发涨的分身很快就被恶龙握在手中轻轻撸动起来。

“唔！”随着门矢士的摆弄，常磐庄吾只觉得眼前一片白光闪过，好半天才回过神，才发现他射了门矢士一手。  
“呀……我马上帮你擦干净……”  
“都这种时候了你居然在想这个？”门矢士轻拍常磐庄吾的肉臀，又是引起少年一声轻呼。“分心的人要受到惩罚。”恶龙将眼角含泪的庄吾折起，扬起手在他浑圆的臀部又是几下拍打，随着拍打声和哭叫声，雪白的臀肉开始发红发烫，臀缝间的小口也逐渐打开。  
也就是这时，门矢士才意识到为什么常磐庄吾会被当成异类。在常磐庄吾的下面，多了一个隐秘的小缝。因为亲吻和拍打，这个本不该出现在男性身上的器官开始吐出蜜液，生涩的唇肉发红发亮，随着常磐庄吾的呼吸翕张着。

“不要看那里……”常磐庄吾喘着气抬手遮住了眼睛，泪水不断溢出眼眶，“我是怪物……”

“很美。”门矢士低头舔舐着鲜美的花穴，刺激得小口又吐出了不少液体。得到门矢士的肯定，常磐庄吾似乎是放下心，环住他示意他继续。  
恶龙眯起眼睛用魔法将自己的指甲收敛了一些，掰开丰厚生涩的穴肉朝着湿润的花心前进。从未被人造访过的秘密潮湿高热，只是勉强吞下两指就迫不及待地吐着水，敏感的内壁在恶龙坏心眼的刮蹭下剧烈收缩，常磐庄吾发出了难耐的呜咽。在门矢士的挑弄下，已经湿得一塌糊涂的花穴恋恋不舍地挽留着门矢士抽出的手指，但很快就被狰狞的硬物抵住。

意识到绝非手指那么简单就能结束的常磐庄吾忍不住有些害怕，下身的小口却在叫嚣着渴求巨物的进入。

“轻一点……”常磐庄吾抚摸着门矢士的龙角吸了吸鼻子，两人的呼吸都变得粗重急促，门矢士舔去少年眼角的泪水，忍耐已久的肉刃一点点开拓着祭品的花田。充足的前戏也不能让常磐庄吾忽视巨物侵入的疼痛，才刚成年的少年仰头尖叫，龙族的尺寸比起书中所描述的还要惊人，只是进入头部就让他刺激得又射了一次。下腹随着被深入诡异地鼓起。温暖的巢穴里不停地吐着汁液好让门矢士进入，紧致温暖的肉穴让恶龙忍不住深吸一口气。

“放松点……你里面好紧。”品红的恶魔在少年耳边厮磨，揉捏抓挠着少年硬挺的乳粒一边将肉棒再往里送了几分。无视少年断断续续的哭声，门矢士抽出肉棒开始了冲刺。

常磐庄吾此刻才明白，这种情况也是被龙吃掉了吧。尖叫声变得支离破碎，门矢士的冲击直捣花心，疼痛已经逐渐消失，取而代之的是电击般传遍全身的快感。在恶龙快速猛烈的抽插下，花唇仿佛已经熟透，外翻着渗着花蜜红润油亮。身下华丽的床单早就被折腾湿了，常磐庄吾记不清自己射了多少次，可怜的小兄弟只能一个劲地吐着透明的液体。

然而更可怕的是，门矢士没有一点要结束的意思，他还没有释放。  
常磐庄吾觉得自己现在就像被丢到岸上的鱼，不停地大口呼吸着。“结、结束了吧？”一开口，小祭品才发觉声音沙哑得惊人。

门矢士没有回答，只是用沾着花蜜的手挤进了常磐庄吾被冷落许久的后穴，早在拍打下变得殷红的小口迫不及待地欢迎门矢士，恶龙满意地笑了。

“你看，你还不想结束。”说罢门矢士伸出了尾巴，不等常磐庄吾挣扎，直直刺进了紧绷的后穴。

“啊！”常磐庄吾弓起身子尖叫，微凉的、带着鳞片的尾巴极大刺激着敏感紧致的穴肉，快感被进一步放大，粗糙的龙尾在身后扭动着挤得更深，前面的花穴还被门矢士堵着，常磐庄吾只能哭叫着抓住一旁的小熊玩偶寻求安慰。  
“也好，让小熊看看你现在的样子吧。”大首领很受用，尾巴甚至能带来更多的快感。彻底征服常磐庄吾让他甚至快要忽略这段时间总能和常磐庄吾相遇的诡异。

反正自己见过的怪事还少吗，不如享受一会儿当下。

粗糙的龙尾和狰狞的肉棒一前一后攻击着常磐庄吾极度敏感的身体，常磐庄吾觉得自己要被劈开了，叫不出声的他只能抽泣呻吟着，蜷缩的脚趾和汁水四溢的小穴充满着淫靡的气息。门矢士轻轻撕扯啃咬着早就涨大了不少的乳粒，高挺的乳肉随着身体的被侵入而摇晃着，仿佛那里将会喷出乳汁。

终于在不懈的耕耘下，花心悄然打开，门矢士也不再忍耐，直戳娇嫩的花心尽数释放在常磐庄吾体内。  
“啊啊啊……呜……”微凉的体液大量涌进常磐庄吾初经性事的子宫，绵软的呻吟搅乱了湿热的空气，鼓起的腹部昭示着那里将孕育着代表人类和龙族和平的契约。门矢士没有急着抽出来，舔去祭品脸上的泪痕，就着进入的姿势抱紧脱力的小熊。

“好痛……”常磐庄吾莫名的委屈，龙族似乎很不讲道理，“但是好舒服……我是不是很奇怪？”  
“奇怪有什么不好？”门矢士抚摸着常磐庄吾的小腹。  
“你会离开吗？我害怕我醒来又只有我一个人……我梦见过的，在很黑很黑的地方，只有我和似乎永远也不会停下的时间……”

……

“别怕，我总能找到你。”月光铺满清冷的房间，门矢士轻拍常磐庄吾的后背。这一天很快就要过去了。

“你一定要找到我呀，士。”常磐庄吾在恶龙怀里埋得更深，沉沉睡去。

品红色的旅行者盯着魔王的睡颜，一夜无眠。


	7. 第七日

第七日

灰姑娘在仙女教母的帮助下焕然一新，终于和王子相见，然而快乐的时间总是短暂的，为了不让王子发现自己真实的模样，灰姑娘匆匆离开皇宫，丢下了一只水晶鞋。

六个夜晚的追踪，门矢士终于见到了遗落的“水晶鞋”，那是常磐庄吾的表盘。  
十二点的钟声响起，身边的常磐庄吾消失了高塔上的阁楼也逐渐陷入了黑暗，和自己当时被红渡拽入的宇宙空间感觉差不多，静谧的黑色铺满视野，唯一的光源是那块粉白灰相间的表盘。

门矢士捡起表盘，仔细一看才发现表盘早已被破坏，裂痕几乎要将表面时王的脸撕裂。大首领皱了皱眉头，看来这并不好修理。

“还给我吧。”又是熟悉的声音却稍显低哑沉闷。逢魔时王不知道什么时候静静出现在门矢士身后，黑金色的盔甲和暗红的复眼仿佛和黑暗融为一体，“假面骑士decade，把它给我。”

“真伤人，后辈怎么这么没礼貌呢？”门矢士将表盘小心放进怀里，掏出了卡片，“想要的话就用战斗来解决吧。”随着卡片的翻动声，品红色的假面骑士骤然靠近逢魔时王，状态诡异的逢魔时王没有反击，吃了一记卡盒枪就被decade压在了不存在的地面上。

面具下的常磐庄吾只发出了一声闷哼，暗红色的复眼盯着压制着自己的decade，握紧的拳头松开了，似乎是认了命。

远处似乎有沙砾流动的声响传来，黑暗的空间里安静得只能听到面具下两人的喘息。

沉默了有十年那么久，逢魔时王终于抬手拆开了面具，面具下还是那张充满纯真的脸庞，但满脸的泪痕和惨白的嘴唇昭示着他的悲伤。

毋庸置疑，这是重组世界的常磐庄吾，是那个唯一的、真正的常磐庄吾。

“你为什么会在这里？”常磐庄吾没有在意两人过近的距离，声音有些颤抖，“新世界就要完成了，你不该在这里。”

“创造一个新的世界，那你呢？你不该去和他们一起重新开始吗？”门矢士突然有些烦躁。

“作为王，我有我要背负的东西。新世界的我会和大家一起的。”魔王似乎是很久没有袒露心声，眼神迷离又遥远，“你也该走了，路过的假面骑士。”

门矢士伸手捏住魔王有些消瘦的脸颊，解除了面具狠狠咬住了没有血色的嘴唇。鲜血的锈味在两人口中蔓延，突然被攻击的小魔王也不甘示弱，在亲吻间咬破了门矢士的嘴角。啧啧的水声在黑暗空间格外突兀，单纯又激烈的亲吻很快变成了缠抱，两个骑士滚做一团，金属盔甲碰撞摩擦，在黑暗中激出小小的火花。

魔王纤翘的睫毛和呼吸扫得门矢士脸上发痒。落跑的灰姑娘因为自己过于强大的力量分裂出了六个梦境的世界又将他拽入其中，每一个都是常磐庄吾每一个又都不像他，唯一的共同点是寂寞，失去了伙伴的常磐庄吾眼里只有无尽的时间与黑暗，但在他内心深处，是否还有那么一点点自己的愿望呢？

“常磐庄吾，你总是能出乎我意料，”门矢士擦去嘴角的鲜血，此时的两人早就因不肯让步的亲吻激起了欲望，厚重的品红手甲挤进逢魔黑色的皮裤，毫不费力就将粗大的手伸进逢魔湿热的后穴，“你被我找到了，作为奖励，我要你。”

魔王有些苍白的脸上没有更多的表情，逸出嘴角的呻吟被门矢士当做了默许。冰凉的手甲抠挖着紧致的甬道，异物的进入的不适随着前辈娴熟的技巧逐渐消失，两人紧绷的皮裤下逐渐鼓起，门矢士抽出湿润的手，隔着皮裤摩擦着魔王被禁锢的欲望，一手解开自己的裤链，在变身状态下被强化的肉刃弹跳出来，在黑暗中也能感觉到他的狰狞。

“前辈，我还没二十岁，你这样不算犯罪吗？”魔王伸手抚摸着门矢士棱角分明的面庞，嘴角挂着浅浅的笑意，“不过我总觉得不是第一次了。”  
“真伤人啊常磐，明明已经约会很多次了，到头来你全忘了。”嘴上十分委屈，身体却没有给常磐庄吾喘息的意思，像是在报复常磐庄吾的遗忘，门矢士咬住魔王露在外面的脖颈，挺身进入了他的身体。

直白的进攻让两人都倒吸了一口凉气，黑金色的尖锐手甲在帝骑的身后留下暧昧的划痕，作为回报白皙的颈部被大首领咬出了红痕。就算是魔王但毕竟还是个学生，常磐庄吾疼得直掉泪，却倔强得不愿喊出声，死死抱着门矢士。

“觉得疼就直说，这里只有你我。”

“还算我能接受的地步，前辈心疼啦？啊……”常磐庄吾想逞口舌之快，埋在身体里的门矢士抢先一步动了起来。暴起的青筋摩擦着每一寸软肉，魔王觉得自己快被捅成门矢士的形状，黑暗中只回荡着两人压抑的喘息和皮甲的碰撞声。很快魔王觉得自己快要不行了，门矢士将他抱起又放下，每一次都吃得更深，更加刺激了脆弱的敏感点。分身涨得发疼，在门矢士的恶趣味下直接被他隔着皮裤给撸射了。紧贴着身体的皮裤变得更加黏腻湿滑，浑身发汗的魔王终于流着泪夹紧身体里的魔鬼，想要早点结束这场性事。

“嘶，这么快就想要糖吃了？”门矢士不满的拍了一下常磐庄吾浑圆的臀，闷闷的水声震得魔王一阵恍惚。

“拜托了……一切都该结束了……”常磐庄吾埋在帝骑冰凉的肩甲，“表盘给我吧，它已经坏掉了。”

“不行，你已经输了，我呢，想把它修好。”大首领托起魔王又是一阵冲刺，在皮革摩擦的咯吱声中射在了华贵到有些俗气的逢魔盔甲上。常磐庄吾光滑的黑色底裤上沾着白色的黏液格外扎眼，几滴逃逸的体液溅到嘴边，不知自己色气的常磐庄吾舔了舔嘴唇，躺倒在黑暗中解除了变身。

“修好又有什么意义呢，我的梦想一开始就是错误的，如果我只是一个普通人，飞流也许不会恨我，盖茨和月读会有和平快乐的未来……沃兹可以做他想做的事不必被我限制了自由……”

“但是没有你的梦想，你也不会和他们相遇。常磐庄吾，这是一个环，把自己套进去没有任何意义。”门矢士顺势躺在魔王身边，握住了常磐庄吾有些冰凉的手。“现在世界已经在毁灭中重生，你可以不用去背负那些了。”

高中生没有回话，手心中传来的颤抖在告诉门矢士他在哭泣。大首领没由来的有些慌乱，自诩充满爱心，但在安慰人这方面自己确实只会让人更生气。

“和我一起去旅行吧。”假面骑士帝骑发出了邀请，没人能看到黑暗中门矢士发红的脸，“一个人旅行也挺没意思的，你也没什么事不如就当度假……嗯，王的假期……”

“……好啊。”常磐庄吾回捏了门矢士的手，骨节分明的修长手指温暖有力。

随着这句回答周围的黑暗似乎在减退，水银幕在两人面前打开，等待他们的是全新未知的旅途。


End file.
